Sariawan
by Imee-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke frustasi. Akhir-akhir ini istrinya—Uchiha Sakura—berubah. Menurutnya. Hal ini terjadi semenjak ia baru pulang dari misi kemarin. Mungkinkah Sakura marah padanya karena sering keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi daripada menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengannya dan putri mereka tercinta? / Canon. Second fanfic. / Twoshoot. :D
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke frustasi.

Akhir-akhir ini istrinya—Uchiha Sakura—berubah.

Menurutnya.

Hal ini terjadi semenjak ia baru pulang dari misi kemarin.

Mungkinkah Sakura marah padanya karena sering keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi daripada menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan ia dan putri mereka tercinta?

.

**SARIAWAN**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story__ by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 1**

.

"_Tadaima_."

Sasuke mengucapkan salam ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia meletakkan sandal ninjanya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

Pria tampan yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Pasalnya, biasanya ketika ia baru saja pulang dari misi istrinya itu selalu menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat datang dan tak lupa senyuman di wajah cantiknya yang membuat rasa lelah yang dirasakannya langsung menguap begitu saja.

Namun yang ia dapati adalah suasana hening. Padahal ia yakin istrinya sedang ada di rumah karena pintu depan tidak terkunci. Apa mungkin suaranya sangat pelan sehingga wanita itu tidak mendengarnya? Ah, tidak. Biasanya Sakura selalu menyadari kedatangannya. Lalu kemana Sarada? Biasanya juga putri kecilnya itu akan datang menyambutnya setelah Sakura dan langsung minta ia gendong. Apa mereka sudah tidur?

Sasuke melirik jam yang tergantung di sebelah bingkai foto keluarga kecil mereka. Pukul tujuh malam. Tidak. Mereka tidak biasanya tidur secepat ini.

"Sakura."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Biasanya istrinya itu sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Namun ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Sakura tak ada di dapur. Namun di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam hidangan yang menggugah selera. Di atas meja berukuran besar dan berkaki pendek itu sudah terdapat nasi, _chicken teriyaki_, _ebi_ tempura, sup tomat dan _ocha_ yang masih panas—terlihat dari uapnya yang masih mengepul.

Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan langsung tergoda untuk menyantapnya. Apalagi keadaan Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari misi berhari-hari dan tentu saja dalam keadaan lapar. Mengingat ia tidak cukup makan dengan baik disana. Ia lebih suka memakan masakan istrinya. Namun tidak untuk saat ini. Ia lebih khawatir dengan keberadaan istri dan anaknya sekarang. Tidak biasanya Sakura begini.

Mungkinkah Sakura berada di kamar mereka? Jika memang begitu, pantas saja wanita itu tidak mendengar salamnya. Apa istrinya itu sedang sakit sehingga sudah tidur secepat ini?

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Takut membuat istrinya terbangun jika memang ia sedang tidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dan pastinya memerlukan banyak bantuan tenaga medis.

Dan ia menghela nafas lega.

Rasa cemas yang tadi melingkupi hatinya menguap sudah tatkala melihat istrinya memang sedang berada di kamar mereka. Namun ia tidak sedang tidur seperti yang ia perkirakan melainkan sedang berdiri di pagar balkon kamar mereka. Kepala merah mudanya terlihat mendongak menatap langit.

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura dikarenakan posisi wanita itu yang membelakanginya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju wanitanya—sedikit mengendap-endap. Sakura masih tetap diam di posisinya semula. Sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai pria tampan di belakangnya.

Wanita itu melonjak kaget ketika mendapati dua buah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Tidak perlu menengok pun ia sudah tau tangan siapa yang sedang memeluknya dengan sangat erat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya tercinta?

"Aku kira kau kemana…" lirih Sasuke. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil kepalanya bersandar pada pundak wanita itu.

Sakura tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya sedang tidak bisa menjawab.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanya pria itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher istrinya. Menghirup aroma istrinya yang manis dan menenangkan.

"Ia sedang menginhap dhi rhumah _kaah-san_ dan _thou-san_."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sakura. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah dengar. Cara bicara istrinya sedikit—ah, tidak—sangat aneh. Seperti cadel. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

Sasuke merasa tak puas dengan tingkah istrinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas dan kembali memeluk wanitanya. "Aku rindu padamu," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus berpelukan sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandangi wajah istrinya sebentar lalu mengusap pelan pipi istrinya, kemudian beralih ke tengkuk.

Sakura memejamkan mata saat suaminya menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menempelkan kening lebarnya dengan kening pria itu. Sasuke menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Sakura lalu mengecup bibir merah istrinya secara perlahan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, namun lama-kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Sasuke melumat bibir istrinya dengan penuh perasaan sambil sedikit menggigit-gigit kecil. Namun ketika ia berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, wanita itu malah meringis kecil dan langsung mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura mendorongnya dengan _chakra_. Jika ia adalah manusia biasa, dapat dipastikan ia akan terjatuh ke bawah balkon. Atau minimal terbentur pagar balkon.

Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan kesal. Baru saja ia ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya, ia malah didorong cukup keras. Ditolak rasanya sesakit ini ya?

Huh! Sasuke, coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat kau tolak dan kau tinggalkan dulu?

"Kenapa kau ini?" Sasuke sedikit meringis memegangi perutnya. Hantaman Sakura sepertinya memang cukup kuat sehingga perutnya seperti ditimpa sebuah batu besar. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau ia lemah.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Rautnya seperti menahan kesakitan. Matanya memerah dan terdapat sedikit air mata yang keluar dari _emerald_ indahnya. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak berhenti menggeleng.

Melihat raut istrinya yang seperti menahan kesakitan membuat Sasuke luluh juga. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan langsung membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Ada apa? Hn?" bisiknya pelan di telinga wanitanya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. Tangannya masih setia menutupi mulutnya dan sama sekali tidak mau membukanya.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan memegang lengan wanita itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Namun ia sudah tidak menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Matanya juga sudah tidak lagi merah dan berair. Wanita itu melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sasuke terus mengamati tingkah istrinya saat wanita itu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam laci kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

**Aku sedang tidak sehat, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin tidur.**

**Ps : Makanlah. Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Oyasumi.**

Begitulah isi yang tertera di kertas tersebut saat pria itu membacanya.

Sakura berjinjit sedikit—karena tingginya sedikit lebih pendek daripada Sasuke—lalu mengecup pipi suaminya. Kemudian wanita itu segera beranjak ke arah ranjang mereka lalu langsung merebahkan diri disana, membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura cukup lama. Istrinya sedikit aneh hari ini dan terkesan mengabaikannya. Namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Mungkin memang Sakura sedang tidak sehat saat ini.

Padahal terus terang saja ia rindu pada istrinya itu dan ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas ranjang malam ini. Apalagi putri mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah karena menginap di rumah mertuanya. Jadi setidaknya ia bebas melakukan apapun dengan istrinya tanpa takut dilihat oleh Sarada.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran mesum dari otak jeniusnya. Ia bahkan terkesan tidak menyukai kehadiran anaknya. Padahal tentu saja tidak begitu. Oh, ayolah. Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kegilaan orangtuanya terutama ayahnya saat sedang berdua dengan istrinya. Dan tentu saja ia menyayangi Sarada melebihi apapun. Sarada adalah malaikat kecilnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini—tentu saja pengecualian untuk Sakura. Dan ia tak mau lagi merasakan rasa kehilangan hal yang berharga lagi dalam hidupnya. Keluarga.

Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat Sakura berbaring. Sepertinya istrinya itu sudah terlelap, terlihat dari pernafasannya yang teratur. Ia bahkan sampai lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Padahal pintu kaca penghubung antara balkon dan kamarnya masih terbuka lebar. Angin malam bisa masuk kapan saja, Sakura bisa bertambah sakit jika begini. Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuh istrinya sampai lehernya, mengusap kening wanita itu lalu mengecup kening lebarnya cukup lama.

Pria itu melangkah dan menutup pintu kaca agar angin malam tidak dapat masuk, kemudian mengambil handuk di gantungan lemari pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Badannya terasa lengket sehabis menjalankan misi dan dalam perjalanan pulang ia tidak beristirahat atau mampir ke tempat pemandian air panas karena ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan istri dan putrinya.

_oOo_

Greek!

"_Tadaima_."

Sasuke baru saja menuangkan sup tomat kedalam mangkuk kecil ketika mendengar suara gadis kecilnya dari pintu depan rumah mereka. Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang dari rumah neneknya. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia sudah meninggalkan putrinya itu selama hampir sebulan penuh. Apakah Sarada merindukannya?

"Mama."

Sarada mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Pasti ibunya sedang memasak makan malam. Kaki kecilnya segera berlari mendekati dapur yang terletak di samping ruang tengah. Padahal di rumah neneknya tadi ia sudah makan malam, namun mencium aroma masakan ibunya membuat ia merasakan rasa lapar lagi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dapur. Senyumnya seketika menghilang. Bukan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang spatula yang ia lihat saat ini. Melainkan wajah tampan seorang pria yang sudah tak ia lihat selama hampir sebulan lamanya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Kenapa diam disitu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak rindu pada papa? Hn?"

Menyadari putrinya tetap diam di tempat dan sama sekali tidak berkedip melihatnya, Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya lalu beranjak mendekati Sarada. Ia setengah berlutut di depan gadis itu, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi putrinya. _Onyx_ hitam sewarna batu obsidian yang sangat persis dengan miliknya itu berkedip sekali lalu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Papa…" lirihnya. Gadis kecil itu lalu menangis.

Sasuke sedikit terdorong kebelakang ketika Sarada memeluknya sambil sesenggukan hebat. Bahunya bergetar. Tangan mungilnya melingkari leher Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Hiks… aku rindu… hiks… papa…" katanya sambil masih sesenggukan.

Sasuke membelai rambut hitam anaknya. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Sarada. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Papa juga rindu padamu, sayang. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengecup kening anaknya.

Sarada mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian menggeleng. Tangisannya langsung berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tadi ia mengira bahwa ia sedang bermimpi melihat ayahnya ada di rumah, ternyata tidak.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud putrinya itu—mengangguk lalu menggeleng. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita makan. Papa kira kau tidak bertambah berat saat terakhir kali papa gendong."

Sarada kembali mengangguk. Sungguh ia sangat senang saat ini, orang yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya pulang.

Sasuke mendudukkan gadis kecilnya di pangkuannya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah nenek?"

"Nenek sedang mencoba resep masakan baru dan aku disuruh mencicipinya," ucapnya polos dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.

Sasuke menyumpit nasi dan menyodorkannya kedalam mulut Sarada. "Hn." Ia bergumam rendah. "Mama bilang bahwa kau akan menginap."

Sarada mengunyah makanannya perlahan lalu mengambil _ocha_ hangat dan meminumnya. "Tidak jadi. Mama pulang cepat hari ini."

Sasuke menjadi semakin bersalah pada putrinya ini. Kalau ia sedang pergi misi dan Sakura harus kerja lembur di rumah sakit, maka Sarada selalu dititipkan di rumah neneknya—putrinya pasti kesepian. Mungkin ia harus memberikan adik untuk Sarada. Sasuke menyeringai senang ketika memikirkan hal yang terakhir. Wah, sepertinya kau sudah tak ada bedanya dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, Sasuke.

"Kapan papa pulang?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan ayahnya yang sudah melayang terlalu jauh.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Belum lama," ujarnya, berusaha agar terkesan biasa.

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling dapur sampai pintu dapur—mengintip ke arah ruang tengah. "Dimana mama?" tanyanya bingung. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum melihat ibunya sejak tadi. Ia terlalu terkejut dan senang melihat kedatangan ayahnya.

"Mama sudah tidur, ia sedang tidak sehat hari ini."

Sarada mengambil sesendok sup tomat lalu menyuapi ayahnya, membuat Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

Acara suap-suapan itu akhirnya berlangsung dan selesai tak lama kemudian. Sasuke mendudukkan Sarada di sebelahnya, lalu mengangkat piring kotor ke tempat cucian. Ia menoleh dan melihat putri kecilnya itu masih sibuk dengan sup tomatnya.

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat pencucian piring dan memperhatikan tingkah anaknya. Selama ini ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan Sarada secara langsung. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, sepertinya gennya memang lebih dominan pada Sarada—seperti yang sering dikatakan orang bahwa putrinya ini memang sangat mirip sekali dengannya.

Lihat saja. Bola mata hitam miliknya. Rambut hitam miliknya. Otak jenius miliknya—mungkin sekaligus turunan ibunya yang juga pintar. Irit bicara sama sepertinya. Terkadang suka menampilkan wajah yang jutek dan angkuh sama sepertinya. Ia bahkan terkesan tidak menyukai kelakuan Boruto—anak Naruto—sama sepertinya yang tidak suka dengan kelakuan Naruto dulu. Sampai pada kesukaannya pada tomat. Yang membuatnya mirip dengan Sakura adalah dahinya yang sedikit lebar dan bentuk mata. Dan ia juga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik seperti ibunya.

Ia juga suka sekali memakai kacamata. Ketika di tanya, Sarada selalu menjawab bahwa ia tidak suka dengan tatapan para lelaki di dekatnya. Sehingga ia lebih suka menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kacamata. Merepotkan, menurutnya. Ia tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan atau pusat perhatian. Benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke. Dan baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak ada yang bisa berkomentar apapun mengenai hal ini.

"Ada apa papa? Kenapa memandangiku terus?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia baru saja melamun. Bahkan Sarada sudah menyelesaikan sup tomatnya. Kaki kecilnya berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menaruh piring yang kotor di tempat pencucian.

"Aku mengantuk," ujarnya sambil menguap. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Semenjak ia pulang dari akademi tadi siang, ia langsung ke rumah sakit untuk meminta izin pada ibunya karena neneknya meminta ia datang berkunjung. Dan ia baru pulang ke rumah pukul sembilan malam tadi. Awalnya neneknya menyuruhnya untuk menginap saja—apalagi sudah larut malam, namun di urungkannya karena mengetahui bahwa ibunya pulang cepat hari ini.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat raut lucu putrinya yang sedang mengantuk. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tangan mungilnya mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya. Pria itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Sarada dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

_oOo_

Sasuke meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tidak dapat merasakan tubuh istrinya disana. Pria itu membuka matanya dan mendapati suasana kamarnya sudah cukup terang, sudah pagi sepertinya. Ia menggeliat sebentar lalu bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan setelah merasakan badannya segar, pria itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Aroma masakan langsung tercium menggoda. Namun ia tidak mendapati Sakura di dapur melainkan putrinya yang sedang memakan _natto_.

"_Ohayou_, papa," sapanya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan ayahnya di pintu dapur.

"Dimana mama?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah putrinya.

"Sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Sarada meminum _ocha_ hangatnya. "Mama ada operasi mendadak hari ini."

Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia kembali merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan istrinya itu sejak kemarin. Pria itu mendengus kesal. Ia sudah meninggalkan keluarganya selama sebulan dan sekarang giliran Sakura yang menelantarkannya. Apa istrinya marah padanya karena ia sering pergi misi? Sakura bahkan terang-terangan menolak ciumannya kemarin.

"Papa, aku berangkat." Sarada mengambil kotak bento yang sudah disiapkan ibunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel dan memakainya. Ia menunduk sedikit lalu mencium pipi ayahnya dan segera berlari keluar.

Ini yang paling tidak Sasuke sukai sejak dulu. Sendiri. Walau ia sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak ia masih kecil, namun tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ini ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran anak dan istrinya.

.

_To be continued…_

.

**Author's note :**

Saya bingung mulai dari mana. Tadinya ide cerita ini mau saya buat untuk sekuel **Come Back** nanti. Tapi itu masih lama banget sedangkan Come Back-nya aja belum selesai dan baru tiga chapter. Jadi nggak apa-apa ya saya bikin sekuelnya dulu. Wakakakak… :D Lagian tangan saya gatel pengen cepet-cepet munculin Sarada.

Dan karena saya lagi sariawan, saya berencana buat _fic_ tentang Sakura yang lagi sariawan dan jadilah _fic_ aneh bin nggak jelas ini. (Gila! Rasanya sakit banget men sariawan di ujung lidah. Ngomong aja susahnya minta ampun—kebentur sama gigi. *curcol) Terus tadinya cerita ini mau saya buat _oneshoot_ aja, eh ternyata eh ternyata ceritanya malah meluber kemana-mana.

Oke, deh. Kayaknya saya kepanjangan ini. Gimana dengan cerita yang ini? Masih mau di lanjutin? Feelnya kurang? Alurnya? Dan kekurangan lainnya? Kelebihan juga boleh. :D

.

Kritik dan saran. _Review, please?_

**Jakarta, 10 Desember 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke frustasi.

Akhir-akhir ini istrinya—Uchiha Sakura—berubah.

Menurutnya.

Hal ini terjadi semenjak ia baru pulang dari misi kemarin.

Mungkinkah Sakura marah padanya karena sering keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi daripada menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan ia dan putri mereka tercinta?

.

**SARIAWAN **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 2 (Last Chapter)**

.

"Wah, kerja bagus Sasuke," puji Naruto ketika melihat gulungan laporan misi yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Aku merasa sejak kemarin ia menghindariku."

Hokage ketujuh itu menaikkan alisnya heran. "Aku tidak tau. Memang ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke menatap pria berambut durian itu dengan kesal. Bukankah ia yang bertanya?

Naruto yang tidak menyukai tatapan Sasuke segera mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Ia berdiri dari kursi mejanya dan beralih ke dekat jendela besar yang ada di kantor Hokage itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu, _Teme_."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto bersandar pada bingkai jendela. "Akhir-akhir ini kulihat Sakura-_chan_ sering bersama Gaara loh, _Teme_~" Naruto sengaja membuat suaranya agar terdengar menggoda.

Telinga Sasuke berkedut mendengar nama Kazekage dari Suna yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menjabat itu. Pria itu menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

Sungguh. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah marah pria itu dengan _sharingan_ yang aktif. Sikap _over_-nya sudah keluar sepertinya. Tinggal di dorong sedikit lagi saja maka akan langsung meledak.

"Sewaktu kau pergi misi, Gaara berkunjung kesini. Dan sewaktu di perjalanan ia terluka parah, lalu kusarankan Sakura-_chan_ merawatnya. Gaara sendiri yang meminta loh, _Teme_~" Naruto berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar terdengar biasa. Padahal ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul perutnya melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat ini—menurutnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kantor Hokage.

"Hati-hati loh, _Teme_~" Naruto masih berusaha menggoda. "Kalau kau seringkali meninggalkan anak dan istrimu keluar desa, mereka akan pergi darimu."

BRAAK!

Sasuke membanting pintu. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah, senang sekali ia menggoda sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Rasa bosan karena tugas Hokage yang menumpuk segera menghilang karena Sasuke. Ia harus berterima kasih pada pria yang sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha itu nanti.

Sementara itu di luar pintu, Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara hokage ketujuh itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang suka memberinya misi selama ini?

_oOo_

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi langit di ufuk barat. Menggoreskan karya cipta yang sungguh indah bagi seluruh dunia. Burung-burung tampak berterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka.

Sasuke memacu langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Hati dan telinganya panas mendengar _baka_ Naruto itu menyebut-nyebut nama istrinya dan Kazekage Suna yang pernah sempat menjadi rivalnya dulu itu.

Dan ia dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika melihat istrinya sedang berbincang sambil tertawa senang dengan si kepala merah—Sasuke menyebutnya begitu—di pintu gerbang rumah sakit.

"Sakura!"

Dua kepala yang berbeda warna rambut namun tidak jauh berbeda itu serentak menoleh. Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana itu sempat terkejut melihat kedatangan suaminya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menjemputnya ke rumah sakit tanpa berkata lebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak menyadari aura gelap yang ada di sekitar suaminya. Sesampainya Sasuke di dekat istrinya, Sakura langsung menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya datar dan terkesan dingin. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya.

Gaara sepertinya tak mau kalah, ia balik menatap tajam Sasuke membuat mereka terdiam cukup lama. Jika tatapan memang benar bisa membunuh, mungkin keduanya sudah mati bersimbah darah.

Merasakan suasana mulai terasa tak enak, Sakura segera menarik pelan lengan Sasuke yang masih digandengnya—membuat pria itu memutuskan tatapan maut mereka dan menoleh pada istrinya.

"Ayo khita phulan', Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sama seperti tadi malam, cara bicara Sakura masih terkesan tidak enak didengar.

"Kenapa dengan cara bicaramu, Sakura?"

Wanita itu masih tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum pada Gaara lalu mengangguk singkat tanda pamit—yang langsung dibalas anggukan kembali oleh Gaara. Segera setelah itu—sebelum suaminya dan Gaara perang—Ia mengajak Sasuke pergi dari sana.

_oOo_

Untung saja pekerjaannya bisa cepat selesai hari ini. Sehingga ia bisa berbelanja sambil berjalan-jalan dengan suaminya sebentar, kemudian setelah itu ia akan memasak makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya lebih lama. Mengingat selama ini Sasuke sering keluar dari desa untuk menjalankan misi dan ia sendiri sibuk di rumah sakit. Adanya pemberontakan di wilayah utara Konoha membuat Sasuke harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dalam misi dan harus meninggalkan anak-istrinya selama hampir sebulan penuh.

Dan adanya korban karena pemberontakan itu juga membuat ia sebagai ninja medis harus bekerja ekstra. Hampir setiap malam ia harus menitipkan Sarada di rumah kakek-neneknya. Untung saja putrinya itu adalah anak yang jenius dan mau mengerti keadaan ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk. Apalagi gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak rewel menanyakan keberadaan kedua orangtuanya pada kakek dan neneknya. Hanya sesekali ia menanyakan apakah ayah dan ibunya baik-baik saja. Sakura tau itu dari ibunya yang juga sekaligus nenek dari Sarada.

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang sedang bersenandung riang sambil tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke. Baru saja ia akan bertanya, telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar.

"Mama! Papa!"

Sasuke dan Sakura serentak menoleh ke belakang—asal suara yang memanggil mereka—dan mendapati putri kecil mereka sedang berlari ke arah keduanya.

Sakura melepaskan pegangan pada lengan Sasuke sedangkan pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh Sarada yang hampir saja menabraknya lalu menggendongnya.

"Aku pulang dan aku tidak menemukan papa. Kukira papa pergi misi lagi," rajuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya yang cantik semakin terlihat lucu. Tangan kecilnya melingkari leher Sasuke erat.

Sakura terkikik geli. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, putrinya ini bisa sangat manja. Dan Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manis mengingat semenjak Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, semenjak Sasuke pergi lagi dari Konoha namun dengan janji bahwa ia akan kembali, semenjak mereka menikah, semenjak kelahiran Sarada dan semenjak Sarada besar hingga saat ini—Sasuke berangsur-angsur berubah. Sikapnya tidak lagi dingin seperti dulu. Walau kadang masih tetap datar namun sikapnya menghangat—apalagi semenjak Sarada lahir. Sasuke bahkan lebih repot mengurus Sarada dibandingkan ia sendiri—ibunya.

"Kita mau kemana Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan melamun. Melihat wajah bertanya ayah-anak di depannya membuat ia hampir saja tertawa lepas. Raut Sasuke dan Sarada sangat persis sekali. Benar-benar deh. Sepertinya _gen_ Sasuke memang lebih dominan pada buah hati mereka itu.

"Kitha akan belanjha unthuk makhan mahlam. Lagiphula sepertinya baju Sarada sudah banyak yang kekhecilan." jawab sang istri sambil memegang lengan jaket _pink_ putrinya.

Sarada tersenyum senang. Akhir-akhir ini Ia seringkali iri jika melihat teman-temannya jalan-jalan atau belanja dengan orangtua mereka. Bukan berarti tidak pernah, hanya saja jangankan belanja bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan malam saja jarang sekali mereka lakukan dikarenakan kesibukan orangtuanya.

_oOo_

Sakura menelusuri deretan rak sayuran di depannya. _Emerald_-nya sesekali melirik daftar belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan kantung belanjaannya di bawa oleh suami dan anaknya ke tempat penjualan tomat. Kalau sudah di ajak berbelanja, mereka tidak akan beranjak dari sana sebelum Sakura mengomel.

"Sudah selesai dengan tomat kalian?" tanya wanita itu ketika lagi-lagi suami dan anaknya masih terjebak dalam dunia tomat mereka.

"Loh? Sasuke? Sakura?"

Baru saja Sasuke mau menjawab, sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati mantan _sensei_ mereka sedang tersenyum, tentu saja dibalik masker abadinya.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_," sapa Sakura sambil ber-_ojigi_.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Aku sudah bukan _sensei_ kalian lagi," ujarnya. Mata yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas itu menyipit.

"Kaka _jii-san_!" teriak Sarada. Ia merentangkan tangannya—bermaksud untuk memeluk Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil Sarada dari gendongan Sasuke. Ia kembali terkekeh. "Ah, coba kulihat. Ternyata ada cucuku yang cantik ini disini." Ia tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus. Cucu? Huh! Akhirnya ia mengakui juga bahwa ia sudah tua.

"Aku tidak tua, Sasuke." Seperti mengerti maksud dari dengusan pemuda itu, ia kembali terkekeh. "Hanya umurku yang bertambah," jelasnya dan malah mengeraskan tawanya.

"Ya, dan kau tidak menikah juga sampai sekarang, _sensei_," sindir Sakura.

Kakashi kembali tertawa. Ah, ia tidak tau. Tertawa adalah kebiasaannya sekarang. Alasannya? Agar awet muda.

"Umurku sudah tak lagi muda, Sakura." Ia membetulkan posisi Sarada di gendongannya. "Lagipula aku sudah punya anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku."

Pembicaraan tak penting soal nasib _sensei_ mereka itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ia menyerahkan Sarada kembali ke gendongan ayahnya. "Gai mengajakku menemaninya minum teh hari ini," jelasnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk pamit. Kakashi berbalik badan dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Jaa ne,_" pamit Sakura. "Salam untuk Gai-_sensei_!" serunya ketika melihat Kakashi sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu meringis kecil sambil memegangi mulutnya namun tidak cukup bisa diketahui oleh suaminya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangannya pertanda bahwa ia merespon ucapan Sakura.

_oOo_

Suasana di meja makan di kediaman Uchiha itu tampak hening. Hanya terdengar suara benturan kecil sumpit yang beradu dengan piring dan mangkuk. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik malam yang berasal dari luar rumah mansion Uchiha itu. Kepala keluarga Uchiha—Sasuke Uchiha—tampak menikmati makanannya dengan lahap sambil sesekali melirik istri merah mudanya.

Sakura tampak tidak menyadari tatapan suaminya. Wanita itu mengambil sesendok sup tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam piring yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau mau tambah sayang?" tanyanya pada putri mereka.

Sarada mengangguk. Kemudian mengangkat mangkuk supnya dan menyodorkannya pada ibunya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada aura berbeda yang terjadi di meja makan itu.

Sasuke mendengus. Kenapa Sakura tidak menawarinya juga? Menyadari istrinya tetap mengabaikannya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya walau dengan hati kesal.

Selesai makan malam, Sakura segera membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian. Ia menoleh pada putrinya. "Kau ada tugas rumah?" tanyanya.

Sarada mengangguk singkat. "Aku ke kamar dulu, ma."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jangan tidur terlalu larut ya?"

"Hn."

Setelah menggumamkan _trademark_ andalan ayahnya, tubuhnya langsung menghilang di balik pintu geser dapur.

Sakura terkikik. Sarada terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ucapan _khas_-nya juga diikuti oleh putri mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau kubuatkan _ocha_?" tanyanya sambil membilas piring tanpa menoleh pada suaminya yang masih sibuk di meja makan.

Menyadari suaminya tetap diam, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa suaminya itu tidak mendengar pertanyaannya? Wanita itu segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya membilas piring terakhir dan mencuci tangannya.

"Sasu—"

Ucapan wanita itu terhenti ketika berbalik dan mendapati suaminya berada persis dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan ia berada di sana?

"Uhh... Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringai tampan di wajah suaminya. Aduh, ia kenal betul jenis seringai itu. Itu pertanda bahwa suaminya sedang menginginkan 'jatah'. Ukh! Bukannya ia tak mau melayani suaminya, hanya saja sungguh Sakura tak siap saat ini.

Sakura terpaksa semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya pada bak pencucian ketika Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh wanita itu. Wanita itu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang sekarang justru bersandar pada bak pencucian di kedua sisi tubuhnya sehingga ia terkurung dan tentu saja tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Apalagi ketika merasakan tangan kiri suaminya kini melingkari pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya juga tak mau ketinggalan kini beralih menarik tengkuk Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke, pertanda bahwa wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Uh, ia harus mengakhiri ini sekarang. Ia harus memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari suaminya masuk ke tahap yang lebih jauh—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya semakin menarik tengkuk Sakura mendekat. Tidak menyadari istrinya itu bagai ada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Oke, katakanlah ini berlebihan. Tapi kau tidak akan tau rasanya sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu akan menyatu, Sakura dengan gerak refleks yang dimilikinya langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Ditambah dengan kemampuannya sebagai ninja membuat kekuatannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Kaki Sasuke bahkan hampir saja menabrak pinggiran meja makan pendek mereka jika saja ia tidak memiliki gerak pertahanan yang bagus.

"A-aku mengantuk, Sasuke-_kun. Oyasumi._"

Sakura mengecup pipi suaminya singkat lalu segera berlari keluar dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu menatap pintu geser dapur tempat dimana tubuh istrinya menghilang barusan.

Ditolak, lagi?

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

_oOo_

Oke. Ini sudah menginjak hari ketiga sejak ia pulang dari misi dan Sakura mengabaikannya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja, namun sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura terus bersikap begitu. Wanita itu bahkan terang-terangan menolak dan menghindarinya.

Baiklah. Sasuke tidak bertransformasi menjadi pria mesum yang harus mendapatkan 'apa' yang ia inginkan. Mungkin memang begitu, namun setidaknya yang menjadi atensinya akhir-akhir ini adalah tingkah laku Sakura yang sangat jelas terkesan sekali menghindarinya dan menolak untuk ia sentuh. Hei, ayolah! Wajar bila seorang suami ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya.

Saat ia terbangun pada pagi hari, Sakura sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Dan wanita itu juga seringkali pulang larut malam. Sakura bahkan mengurangi frekuensi bicara dengannya. Padahal biasanya istrinya itu selalu cerewet ketika pulang dari rumah sakit walau dalam keadaan letih dan lelah sekalipun. Biasanya ia akan selalu mengomeli Sasuke ketika mendapati Sasuke pulang dari misi dalam keadaan tubuh penuh dengan luka. Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat perasaan pria itu semakin menghangat. Raut wajah khawatir istrinya serta omelannya yang tak kunjung selesai membuat rasa lelahnya langsung menguap dan menghilang begitu saja tergantikan dengan lengkungan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Tembok es batu yang dulu mati-matian ia pertahankan sekarang sudah mencair. Walau ekspresi yang ia tampilkan kerapkali masih minim dan selalu datar, namun tak jarang tercipta senyuman atau seringai tampan, bahkan tak jarang tertawa. Hal yang ia yakin sekali tak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya semenjak peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya dulu. Senyum dan tawa yang tulus.

Ia pernah bertanya pada Sarada perihal ibunya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat berubah. Dan jawaban putrinya semakin membuat ia terpuruk dan frustasi.

"Papa tidak peka."

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja membuat berbagai macam spekulasi bermunculan dalam benak pria tampan itu. Apa salahnya? Ia bahkan tak tau apa ia pernah membuat istrinya marah, sedih atau kecewa. Selama ini ia selalu baik-baik saja dengan Sakura. Rumah tangga mereka berhasil dibina dengan benar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat keretakan sedikitpun.

Dan yang paling membuat ia frustasi adalah ia beberapa kali memergoki istrinya sedang berbicara akrab sambil tertawa-tawa bersama dengan Kazekage berambut merah itu. Bahkan sampai berpegangan tangan!

Tidak. Ia memang berlebihan. Bukan seperti berpegangan tangan antara sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Tapi terlihat seperti Sakura sedang memperhatikan lengan Gaara yang lengan bajunya sengaja disingkap. Lebih tepat jika disebut bahwa mungkin saja Sakura sedang memeriksa luka di lengan Gaara. Tapi—hei! Kau tidak akan tau apa yang ada di benak seseorang bila ia sedang cemburu.

Dan malam ini, sudah pukul sebelas malam—dan Sakura belum juga pulang, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Walau ia tak yakin kalau ini bisa disebut kesalahpahaman. Karena pada kenyataannya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari biduk rumah tangga mereka. Sakura masih tetap melakukan kebiasaannya mencium Sasuke bila sedang ingin tidur atau bangun tidur. Walau hanya sekedar kecupan ringan di pipi atau di bibir. Ia tau itu karena ia pernah berpura-pura tidur saat Sakura bangun lebih awal di pagi hari atau ketika wanita itu pulang dari rumah sakit pada malam hari di saat semua penghuni rumah sedang tidur terlelap.

"_Tadaima._"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki ketika mendengar suara Sakura dari arah pintu depan. Di kepala ravennya berkecamuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ia rangkai huruf-hurufnya menjadi susunan kata dan akan ia utarakan nantinya. Pria itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang baru saja ia duduki.

"Loh? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura sedikit terkaget ketika mendapati suaminya belum tidur dan malah bersantai sambil duduk di sofa di ruang tengah rumah mereka. "Kenapa belum tidur?" _Emerald_-nya bergulir pada jam dinding kemudian beralih lagi pada wajah tampan suaminya.

"Menunggumu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Untuk apa menungguku, Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan lembur lagi malam ini?"

"Aa."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun ia menaikkan dagunya dan sedikit mengerling kesamping bawah pertanda bahwa ia menyuruh Sakura mendekat.

Sakura mengernyit heran. Namun ia tetap mengikuti perintah suaminya untuk mendekat.

"Kemarilah." Pria itu menepuk pahanya pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Sakura duduk di sana.

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu menyipit curiga. Apa yang suaminya inginkan? Mungkinkah...?

Menyadari istrinya tetap terdiam, pria itu menjadi sedikit kesal dan segera menarik pinggang istrinya sehingga tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya segera beralih melingkari pinggang wanita itu agar ia tidak lari.

Sakura yang terkaget karena ditarik secara paksa membuat ia refleks memegang bahu Sasuke. Ia menatap suaminya jengkel.

Mengabaikan tatapan istrinya, Sasuke menatap mata hijau istrinya dalam-dalam. Berusaha memeriksa apa ada yang sedang wanita itu sembunyikan darinya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?" tanyanya langsung.

Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya merona. Tentu saja persepsi ia sendiri tentang _menghindar_ _dari_ _sesuatu_ berbeda dengan _menghindar dari sesuatu_ yang di maksud Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke mendengus. Sekarang istrinya justru merona merah dan terlihat gugup setengah mati. Ini jadi semakin membingungkan. "Kau tau jelas apa maksudku, Sakura."

Sakura cemberut. Ia memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. _Uh! Andai saja kau tau, Sasuke-kun_, batinnya sedikit jengkel. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata _onyx_ suaminya yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur mengangkat dagu istrinya agar kembali menatap wajahnya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru ingin sekali tertawa. Raut wajah suaminya terlihat datar namun juga terlihat serius, sedih, dan bingung di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan tak bisa di tahannya lagi, tawa itu meledak.

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa istrinya justru menertawakannya? Seseorang, tolong bantulah Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. Kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat. "Kau tak salah apapun, suamiku sayang. Tapi..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat istrinya.

"Hmm..." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku... sedang err... sakit."

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahinya sehingga alisnya bertaut. "Sakit apa?"

Kini Sakura gantian menggaruk pipinya. "Sa-sariawan..." Suaranya terdengar pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke mengerjap. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Barusan istrinya bilang apa…? Sariawan?

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menunduk malu. Sungguh. Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Sariawan itu sama sekali tidak _elite_ menurutnya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang ninja! Ditambah ia juga adalah seorang _medic-nin_, rasanya sedikit tidak pantas dan aneh jika ia mengidap penyakit kecil seperti itu.

Menyadari suaminya tetap diam, Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke. Dan ia terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah suaminya seperti ingin tertawa. Dan sekarang pria itu justru malah terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagus. Sekarang Sasuke malah menertawakannya. Wanita itu memukul dada suaminya sedikit keras sehingga Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya dan digantikan dengan ringisan kecil.

Dan belum sempat Sakura melontarkan omelannya karena sudah di tertawakan, leher dan tengkuknya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke dan langsung diberikan kecupan panjang di bibirnya.

Sakura merona merah, wajahnya sudah memanas dan merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ukh! Sasuke selalu tau cara untuk menyuruhnya diam. Walau tentu saja sudah tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman, tetap saja debarannya sama seperti saat pertama kali.

Sasuke menarik sisi kepala Sakura dan menyandarkannya pada bahu kirinya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa hal yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini sehingga pikirannya sampai rumit dan berbelit-belit justru sesederhana ini. Sekarang semuanya terungkap. Cara bicara istrinya yang aneh, alasan ia sampai mendorong Sasuke waktu pria itu hendak menciumnya, kenapa istrinya selalu menghindarinya, lalu masalah Gaara—mungkin saja memang Gaara sedang sakit—seperti kata Naruto. Dan mengenai istrinya yang selalu pulang larut malam mungkin saja karena istrinya juga sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit sampai harus lembur.

Mungkin ini memang terdengar berlebihan dan sangat bukan Uchiha sekali, tapi sejujurnya ia sempat mengira bahwa Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Oke, silahkan tertawa. Puas?

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih wanita itu. Ia menggeliat pelan, mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan suaminya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari atau menolakmu. Tapi, hm... aku malu mengatakannya."

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura lalu mencium kening istrinya, satu hal dari sekian banyak hal yang sering ia lakukan. "Kuperhatikan cara bicaramu sudah lancar."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit," ucapnya pelan.

"Coba kulihat."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke. "Apa? Tidak mau!" Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Kulihat dulu seberapa parah, Sakura."

"Tidak mau, Sasuke-_kun_." Ukh! Tak taukah suaminya bahwa ia sangat malu sekarang.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ia menarik kepala istrinya mendekat. "Buka mulutmu," ujarnya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar mengancam.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika ia mengikuti saja apa perintah suaminya. Kali ini bahkan wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya lalu meletakkannya kembali di samping tubuh wanita itu sedangkan tangan kirinya kini beralih memeluk Sakura agar wanita itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Buka mulutmu," suruhnya lagi.

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak mau membukanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya saling bertatapan tajam seakan sudah bertengkar lewat mata. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia juga berpikir untuk apa di sembunyikan? _Toh_, Sasuke juga sudah tau.

Perlahan, wanita itu membuka bibirnya dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. Walau kecil, namun terlihat jelas ada luka di sana berwarna merah dan sedikit dalam.

"Cukup parah sepertinya," ucap Sasuke. Pria itu mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di bawah meja persis di depan sofa tempat mereka duduk. Entah siapa yang meletakkannya disana, padahal seharusnya kotak itu ada di dalam lemari kecil khusus untuk menyimpan peralatan kesehatan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari sana dan sebuah _cotton buds_. Ia meneteskan cairan berwarna coklat pekat itu pada _cotton buds_ yang semula berwarna putih itu sehingga berwarna coklat. Ia kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya.

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sejujurnya ia tau rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit sekali. Dan ia meringis kecil ketika _cotton buds_ yang sudah di tetesi itu menyentuh permukaan ujung lidahnya. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis sangking perihnya.

"Kenapa tidak segera diobati?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura merona. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa karena terbiasa menangani penyakit berat, ia jadi tidak terbiasa menangani penyakit kecil seperti ini. Lagipula sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus mencari kotak P3K dan ternyata kotak itu berada di bawah meja.

Sasuke membereskan kembali dan menyimpan kembali botol kecil itu ke dalam kotak. Ia menatap istrinya lagi. "Baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tuntut Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam istri merah mudanya itu.

Sakura mendecih sebal, tak taukah suaminya itu bahwa ia malu? Haruskah ia mengatakannya secara langsung?

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh pipi kanan istrinya. "Kalau tidak dikatakan, aku juga tidak akan tau."

Untuk sejenak mereka hanya saling tatap-menatap, berusaha berbicara melalui mata mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali menarik wajah Sakura mendekat. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika suaminya sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu akan menyatu—

"Mama? Papa?"

—mereka terusik dengan suara putri mereka yang sedang berdiri sambil sebelah tangannya memegang bingkai pintu ruang tengah, menatap bingung kearah kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura langsung cepat-cepat berdehem pelan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur pada putrinya. Kalau saja Sarada tidak datang, mereka pasti akan masuk ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau, hanya saja perlu ditekankan sekali lagi—keadaannya sungguh sangat tidak memungkinkan saat ini.

"Kenapa bangun?" tanya Sasuke. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, ada sedikit nada tidak suka dalam cara bicaranya. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak mungkin ia tidak menyukai kehadiran anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura turun dari pangkuan Sasuke saat Sarada menghampiri mereka.

"Mama, aku lapar," ucapnya imut dengan wajah polos _khas_ orang bangun tidur. Tangannya mengucek pelan kelopak matanya, tampaknya pandangannya masih sedikit kabur dan berbayang-bayang.

Sakura melirik jam yang tergantung di ruang tengah mansion Uchiha itu. Pukul 00.14, melebihi waktu tengah malam. Wanita itu kemudian menunduk, berusaha mensejajarkan dengan tinggi buah hatinya. "Loh? Memang tadi belum makan malam?"

Sarada menggeleng.

Spontan, Sakura kembali berdiri dan menatap tajam suaminya yang masih asyik duduk di sofa sambil bersandar layaknya bos besar. Tangan wanita itu berkacak pinggang. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak memberi Sarada makanan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada sedikit semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia sudah berusaha memasak namun gagal dan bahkan hampir saja menghancurkan dapur.

Sarada menarik-narik ujung baju merah Sakura sehingga wanita itu kembali menatapnya. "Mama, papa sudah berusaha memasak tapi gagal," ujarnya jujur.

Bagus, Sarada. Kau berhasil membuat ayahmu semakin salah tingkah.

Sakura kembali menoleh pada suaminya. "Kenapa tidak membeli saja?" tuntutnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Tidak taukah istrinya bahwa ia juga kelaparan karena Sakura pulang larut malam dan tidak ada makanan sama sekali di rumah ketika ia pulang?

"Mama, jangan memarahi papa. Semua toko makanan tutup karena ada perayaan malam ini," jelas putrinya lagi.

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat, benar juga. Ada perayaan kembang api malam ini sehingga _stand_ dan toko-toko penjual makanan di dekat sini semua tutup mengingat perayaan itu ada di luar desa namun tidak jauh dari Konoha.

"Baiklah, mama akan memasak makan malam untukmu." Ia mengangkat tubuh Sarada dan menggendongnya. "Lain kali, datang ke rumah sakit ya kalau ada keadaan darurat seperti ini lagi," nasihatnya.

Sarada tersenyum sumringah kemudian mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan di belakang sana, mereka tidak menyadari ada aura gelap yang menyelimuti kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Hei! Ia juga lapar, kau tau?

"Sakura—"

Sakura berhenti di pintu ruang tengah itu lalu menoleh pada suaminya. "Huh! Aku kesal padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kau tidak akan mendapat jatah sampai seminggu kedepan." Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuhnya langsung menghilang di balik pintu geser ruangan itu.

"Hei!" Sasuke hendak melancarkan protes tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Istrinya sudah terlanjur marah.

Dan sebelum benar-benar hilang, Sasuke masih dapat mendengar samar-samar suara putrinya berujar. "Jatah apa, Mama? Apa Papa tidak akan mendapat makan selama seminggu?"

Hei, ayolah. Setelah ia pulang dari kantor Hokage karena Naruto mengajaknya rapat, Sasuke pulang dan mendapati tak ada makanan di rumah padahal biasanya sesibuk apapun istrinya itu ia selalu melayani suaminya—dalam hal makan tentu saja. Dan ia mendapat kabar dari Naruto bahwa Sakura lembur lagi malam ini. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa tau. Pemuda blonde yang sekarang sudah menjadi hokage ketujuh itu akan selalu tau apa saja yang terjadi di Konoha. Apalagi sekarang jabatan kepala rumah sakit sudah beralih pada istrinya yang tentu saja akan melaporkan langsung pada Hokage.

Dan saat Sarada pulang, ia berinisiatif untuk membuat makanan sendiri dan alhasil justru membuat ia hampir menghancur-leburkan dapur. Harusnya Sakura bersyukur karena ia tidak benar-benar sampai melakukannya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, terdengar lengkingan suara Sakura yang berasal dari dapur mansion Uchiha itu.

"SASUKE-KUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DAPUR?!"

Wah, sepertinya kau masih harus menahan diri sampai seminggu ke depan, Sasuke. Ah, tapi jangan pernah lupakan. Sasuke selalu tau cara untuk menakhlukkan Sakura.

.

**The end...**

.

**Author's Note :**

Oke, saya nggak tau mau komen apa karena menurut saya ini fic abal banget, nggak jelas, idenya maksa, garing, dan lain-lain. Ninja sariawan? Astaga! Tapi yah anggap saja seperti **rocker juga manusia** *bukanjudullagu berarti **ninja juga manusia** *bukanjudulfilm. Dan maaf juga kalo update-nya lama. Tapi bener-bener deh, apa yang ada di pikiran selalu beda ama apa yang di tulis. Tadinya emang mau buat genre humor, tapi humornya gagal. Hiks! :'(

Oke, lah. Tak usah banyak cing-cong lagi. Bersediakah kalian semua untuk me-review? Karena review kalian itulah yang membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk menulis.

**Arigatou gozaimasu**...

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah mau review di chapter kemaren, maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-persatu ya. Dan makasih juga yang udah nge-favorite dan nge-follow. Dan buat silent readers juga makasih, tapi aku masih berharap kalian mau review; apa aja deh. Love you, all.

**Big thanks to :**

**Ovo-kun, kuli jepang, Hanazono yuri, Kasuga Fuyu Y, Manda Vvidenarint, cleonakacloti, rara, amel chan, suket alang alang, , Mochachocolata, Aitara Fuyuharu, Yui chan, rossadilla17**

Kritik dan saran. Review, please?

**Jakarta, 15 Januari 2015**


End file.
